A Dragon's Selection 2: Follow Your Heart
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: Based on Kiera Cass's sequels to the Selection Book Series: "The Heir" and "The Crown". Twenty years ago, Applejack won Prince Spike's Selection and the two have been living happily-ever-after ever since. But when their daughter, Apple Jewel has to have a Selection can the same thing happen for her?
1. The Cast

A Dragon's Selection 2: Follow Your Heart

Cast of Characters

Princess Eadlyn- Apple Jewel (Daughter of Applejack and Spike)

Prince Ahren- Pear Jam (Son of Applejack and Spike)

Kile Woodwork- Fire Spark (Son of Twilight and Flash)

Neena- Screwball (Daughter of Fluttershy and Discord)

*Princess Camille/Josie Woodwork- Gemstone (Daughter of Rarity and Fancy Pants)

Hale Garner- Seam (Son of Coco Pommel and Silver Shill)

Fox Wesley- Golden Jubilee (Relation of Cherry Jubilee)

Henri Jaakoppi- Marsh Mellow (OC that's mute)

Ean Cabel- Velvet Gloss (OC that's slick)

Gunner Croft- Chic (Son of Trenderhoof)

Erik- Asher (Son of Ember)

*For the record, Princess Camille and Josie Woodwork are separate book characters but I'm combining them in Gemstone's character for important story reasons.


	2. Prologue

_**AN: Okay, I was going to release this close to Christmas, but given how I might have limited time to update come next semester, I want to see how far I can get before then.**_

* * *

It was quiet and peaceful evening at Sweet Apple Acres. The entire family was sitting around the living room relaxing. On the floor were Pear Jam and Apple Jewel who were the fraternal twin dragon-pony hybrids of Applejack and Spike. And they were going over old photo albums with their cousin, Caramel Apple who was the son of their Uncle Big Macintosh and Aunt Sugar Belle. It was easy to tell he took after Big Mac but he was a unicorn like his mother.

Eight-year-old Pear commented, "Wow, we sure have a lot of pictures of our family."

Granny Smith who was rocking in her rocking chair proclaimed, "Darn tootin' we do! Why we Apples have the biggest family in all of Equestria!"

Applejack chastised, "Now Granny… Grand Pear told us grandkids that the Pears had just as much kin as the Apples."

Granny sighed, "Okay, so maybe we're one of many families that are the biggest in Equestria."

Applejack and Big Mac exchanged a smile. Apple Bloom mentioned, "Ever since we found out we were half Pear we make it a point that the Pears are just as much our family as is the Apples."

Caramel said, "I can't believe that the Apples and Pears had that feud in the first place."

Apple Jewel added, "Or how our grandma and grandpa fell in love during the fighting."

Apple Bloom looked over to Spike and Applejack that were sitting close together on the couch. She voiced, "You know, I can't tell who had the harder romance… our parents or you guys."

The twins looked on in confusion, "Uh?"

Both Spike and Applejack glared at Apple Bloom with the mare shrugging, "What?"

Apple Jewel questioned, "Mommy? Daddy? Did you fall in love during a feud too?"

The parents went, "Um…" then Applejack said, "Not exactly, sugar cube."

Spike added, "It's very hard to explain…"

Pear asked with a curious expression, "What is?"

Applejack sighed and motioned for the kids to come closer and had them sitting on their parents' laps. Jewel sat on Spike's lap while Pear sat on Applejack's. Their mother started, "Well… you see, your dad and I met during somethin' called a Selection."

"What's that?" the twins inquired at the same time.

Granny spoke up, "It was when the ponies and the dragons had a pact to keep peace between their species. It was decreed that the youngest dragon prince would have a selection of 35 mares to choose from."

Jewel questioned, "But what does that have to do with Mommy and Daddy?"

Spike slowly started, "Well… it just so happens… that I am a member of Dragonian Royalty."

"What?!" the kids shrieked.

Spike nodded, "I was the youngest prince about to have his own Selection. It was important for me to continue on the tradition."

Applejack gestured, "Meanwhile it was up to me to fill out a Selection form but I figured I didn't have much chance in winnin' but for the good of my family I entered in."

Jewel motioned, "Let me get this straight. Daddy was a prince, an actual _prince_ and we didn't know about this until _now_?!"

Spike told her, "I gave up my title before I married your mother and for that there was never need to tell you about my royal past. Until now that is…" he glared again at Apple Bloom.

The red-haired mare countered, "What? They were goin' find out eventually! It's not like the Selection was a big secret or somethin'!"

Sugar Belle interjected, "I'm afraid she has a good point. The Selection was always a big deal in Equestria especially when the dragon prince chose his bride to keep peace between the kingdoms."

Pear asked, "So… does that mean you two didn't marry for love?"

Applejack quickly replied, "Of course not!"

Spike nodded, "Your mother and I married purely out of love."

Granny pointed, "It's true, in their Selection they were the only couple to marry for love. In all the other Selections, the prince chose a mare solely on her greed."

Sugar Belle said, "And their Selection was the last one we saw in Equestria."

Caramel questioned, "How did the Selection get started anyway?"

Spike answered, "Well it began a thousand years ago when the dragons and the ponies were at war with each other and it just so happen that the youngest dragon prince, Prince Matchstick fell in love with a pony name Brambleberry."

Applejack added in, "At the same time, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were figuring out a way to settle things peacefully with the dragons. But once all three leaders discovered the lovers' affair they agreed to use their marriage as a way to bring the two kingdoms together."

Spike finished, "And since then, there was a Selection once every generation. But thanks to my sister, Ember who is now the Dragon Lord decided to dissolve the Selection shortly after I chose your mother to marry me."

Apple Jewel commented, "I'm glad to hear that. So that means we never have to worry about another Selection happening?"

Applejack and Spike exchanged a smile with them both saying, "Exactly."

Jewel didn't know it then but the question she had asked only sealed her fate…


	3. Chapter 1

*Ten Years Later*

Apple Jewel walked into town carrying bushels of apples on her back as she made her way to her aunt's bakery. She briefly stopped when she spotted two ponies in particular who were her best friends since childhood. A pink earth pony with purple and white curly hair and she also had swirly eyes making her very unique from everypony else, something Jewel could relate to. Then there was her other best friend, an orange pegasus with his bright blue eyes and a light purple mane.

"Morning, Screwball! Morning, Fire Spark!" she called out.

They saw her and gleefully went toward her.

Screwball exclaimed, "Hey, Jewel!"

Fire Spark smiled and inquired, "Got another delivery to make?"

Jewel replied with a grin, showing off her fangs, "You know it. Aunt Sugar Belle always runs out of apples all because her apple products always sell at a fast rate."

Screwy pointed out, "You know, we haven't seen much of you lately, any reason?"

Apple Jewel responded, "Just that the farm needs to be taken care of, I'm working my hardest to help keep it running. With Granny Smith gone and Aunt Apple Bloom traveling Equestria with Aunt Sweetie Belle and Aunt Scootaloo, Ma and Uncle Mac have been making sure that the farm doesn't go under. Daddy has been helping but they could always use the extra hoof."

Screwball asked, "What about your brother?"

"Pear does help on occasion but lately he's been busy courting Miss Perfect…" she said that last part bitterly.

Fire mentioned, "You know Gemstone's not perfect."

Jewel muttered, "Yeah, well, she sure acts like it…"

Screwball giggled, "It's no secret that you two couldn't get along ever since we were kids."

"Because she was so fussy and she tried to act like a princess! And she still does to this day! It's so annoying!"

Fire gestured, "And the fact it bugs you that your brother got along with her so well got under your skin."

Jewel humphed, "You would think that because we're twins we would be on the same page… But nooooo, he just had to gain that stupid crush on her!"

Screwy said, "Gem's not so bad, in fact, I think she and your brother make a really cute couple."

Fire pointed across the marketplace, "And there's your proof."

Jewel turned to see her brother wearing a hat like their mom's and a green handkerchief that was their Great-Grand Pear's around his neck as he was buying flowers for a unicorn mare that had a snowy white coat, blue mane with a slight curl, and bright blue eyes.

Gemstone was giving loving glances to Pear Jam as he presented her the flowers, then they rubbed noses before moving on.

Jewel had seen enough and quickly told her friends, "Well, I need to go, it was great seeing you both." she galloped on before they could say another word.

* * *

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna sat across from the conference table as they watched Dragon Lord Ember give out a grave expression.

Luna inquired, "What was this important matter you had to bring up with us? And it better be important because I was resting before I go on my night duties."

Ember stated, "It _is_ important." she paused before solemnly saying, "It has to involve with the Selection…"

Both princesses had wide eyes from the statement with Luna asking, "But did you not dissolve the Selection and as such made a new peace treaty with us to replace the Selection's purpose?"

"Yes. But recently I discovered an old chamber in my castle that had Dragon Lord Flamethrower's old documents and among them was the original peace treaty you made with him…" she took out the old scroll and showed it to the sisters then she held up the Bloodstone Scepter to it and the scroll began to glow. She explained, "It's magically binding to the scepter which means, we dragons are forever bound to keep peace between our lands by a Selection taking place."

Celestia and Luna gapped at this information.

Ember sadly pointed, "It gets worst, I'm afraid."

Celestia inquired, "How?"

Ember replied, "As my son is the only heir I have, he cannot participate. And since my cousin Garble has been banished from our lands so his line cannot do a Selection, so that leaves only one choice…" she let them fill in the blanks.

The royal sisters glanced at each other in shock as Luna commented, "They're not going to like this…"

* * *

Applejack asked her husband as they made their way to Twilight's castle, "What do you suppose this is about?"

Spike shrugged, "Who knows? When I burped up that message, it just said: Come to the castle immediately!"

AJ said, "And that sounds like trouble to me."

They finally got to the front doors where Flash wearing his golden armor let them in. They gave him a questionable look and he in turn shrugged, telling them he was just as clueless as they were before he escorted them to the throne room where Twilight was looking worried along with Celestia and Luna. But once Spike saw Ember he ran up to hug her. Normally she would begrudgingly accept the hugs but Applejack noticed right away that Ember was hugging him back in a tight embrace making her grow more concern about what was about to happen.

Spike had noticed the tight hug too and when Ember whispered, "I'm sorry." he grew alarmed on what was going on.

Ember took a step back and sighed, "I hoped it wouldn't happen again… but now… we got no choice…"

Spike and his wife exchanged glances before he inquired, "No choice?"

Celestia and Luna walked to them with the sun princess stating, "It would seem that Dragon Lord Flamethrower had pulled one last feat before his time as Dragon Lord ended. To insure that his word was law…"

Spike gulped and was almost afraid to ask, "What did he do?"

The three princesses exchanged sad looks before Ember declared, "He bounded the treaty with the Bloodstone Scepter… which means…" she sighed, "The Selection must go on…"

Upon hearing those words Spike and Applejack were beyond shocked. Their mouths were gapped open, making them speechless. Finally Applejack shook her head in disbelief as she uttered, "No… no… it can't be…" then her voice grew loud to the point of shouting, "The Selection was suppose to die after Spike and me got married!"

Spike agreed, "That's right!"

Ember motioned, "Believe me, I thought so too… But when the scepter took me down to that chamber, I knew it was telling me we had to continue the Selection, no matter what we did to change it…"

Tears welled up in Spike's eyes, "So… I guess we have to find another prince to take up the cause…"

Ember lowered her head, "I'm afraid that's the problem… My son is the only heir I have as I have no other children… And Garble's line is no good due to his banishment, which leaves with only one option…" she eyed them sadly.

Spike and Applejack gasped at what she meant. Then AJ shouted, "NO! No, I won't let them take part in this!" she stomped her hoof for good measure.

Twilight's eyes were full of tears as she told her friend, "Believe me, Applejack, I don't want this for them either but we don't have a choice…"

Applejack was on the verge of crying while shouting in rage, "But they shouldn't have to go through it, not like us!"

Twilight put a hoof around her and comforted her as best as she could.

Spike looked desperately at his sister, "Is there really no other way?"

Ember somberly nodded her head.

He looked down at his wife with sorrow and kneeled down to her ear, "AJ… You know we have to…"

She looked at him with tear-stain eyes, uttering, "It's just not right, Spike… It's just not right…"

He softly replied, "I know… I know…" he took her in his arms letting her express her anguish.

* * *

Apple Jewel was in the kitchen of the farmhouse making her apple-gem smoothies that she made ever since she was a kid. Naturally since there were gems in the drinks, her mother's side of the family couldn't have them. But her brother and father were able to indulge in them and they told her that they were the best smoothies they ever tasted. Of course, not wanting to leave out the rest of her family, she made actual fruit smoothies for them that were just as good.

She was taking a sip when her parents walked in with small smiles on their faces.

Apple Jewel asked, "So what did Aunt Twilight want? It must have been important since you two practically ran out of the house once you read that message."

Applejack unsteadily replied, "Oh, it was."

Spike took over, "But it's taken care of now."

Jewel brightly smiled, "Great! Oh, and there's some things I want to go over with you regarding sales at the marketplace, I think I know a way we can improve those. I'll be right back." she left the room.

Applejack and Spike exchanged sad looks with her telling him, "I can't do it, Spike… I don't have the heart to tell her…"

Spike softly said, "I know… but better she hears it from us then one of the princesses."

She sighed, "You're right…"

"Would it help if I went first?"

She nodded.

Apple Jewel came back then with a list and noticed the somber looks on her parents' faces. Making her frown in turn and asked, "Mom? Dad? What's going on?"

Spike gestured, "You better have a seat, sweetheart. Your mother and I need to discuss with you something very serious."

Warning bells went off in Jewel's head as she slowly inquired, "What? What is it?"

Spike took a deep breath and stated, "It shouldn't have to happen… but it did… Jewel, honey… We would not be asking this of you if there was another way, but since there isn't…" he paused letting his words set in before continuing, "We need you to take part in the Selection…"


	4. Chapter 2

Apple Jewel blinked in bewilderment. She wasn't sure if she heard her father right and asked him just to be sure, "Did… you just say I have to take part in the Selection?"

Her parents nodded their heads.

"But… but… you said that the Selection was over after you two got married?" She was having trouble processing this information.

Spike replied, "We thought so too, until your Aunt Ember discovered a terrible connection. Do you remember those stories I told you about the Bloodstone Scepter?"

She nodded, "Uh-huh."

"Well… apparently Dragon Lord Flamethrower wanted to insure that the peace treaty was kept up even after he was gone… So he magically combined the treaty to the scepter making sure the dragons would do as it says."

Jewel shouted, "That's terrible!" then she furrowed her brow, "But what does this have to do with me? Isn't the youngest dragon prince of Dragonia supposed to do this?"

Spike stated, "Traditionally, yes. But… there are some setbacks to this… As you know, Aunt Ember only has one child and that's your cousin Asher but as the heir to Dragonia's throne, it's his job to continue the royal line and as you know, you have a cousin that's banished so his line is no good, which brings us to our family…" he gave a sad glance to his daughter.

She shouted again, "Well why does it have to be me?! Why can't Pear Jam do it?!"

Applejack spoke up, "Uh, I think it's pretty obvious that your brother is taken in this case."

Jewel fumed, "Oh! So just because he has a girlfriend already that means he can get off scot-free while I in the meantime am single and therefore must automatically be put on display?!"

Spike shook his head, "It's not fair, I know… but it's unfair for your brother to lose the love of his life just because he's force to choose someone else…"

Jewel suggested, "Well why can't we just sneak Gemstone in the choosing and then Pear can just declare her the winner!"

Spike's eyes lit up in excitement, "Hey, that's…!" Applejack glared at him and cleared her throat making him stop and released a cheesy grin before saying, "That's not a good idea."

Jewel inquired, "Well why not? The dragons get a Selection and Pear Jam gets the mare he wants, everyone wins."

Applejack shook her head and addressed her daughter, "No, sugar cube, then the Selection ends up becoming a farce and it would be very unfair for the ponies that are hoping for a chance to win. Don't forget I was on the receiving end of being one of the Selected and I've seen many young mares being upset about losing. If there's one thing I can respect about the Selection was that there was always a fighting chance to win."

Spike somewhat smiled, "As much as I hate to admit it, but your mother's right."

Applejack gave him a slight glare but ended up smiling.

Apple Jewel watched them carefully seeing how well they interacted with each other. Making her somewhat think, _The Selection may have been used to bring peace between two kingdoms but it also brought them together… Mom and Dad wouldn't have met were not for this thing… Would it be so bad if you went through it too? Maybe you could have what they have… But then that brings up the question of being able to get out of it if I can't find someone after all…_

She questioned out loud, "What if I don't choose from any of the thirty-five suitors that comes my way?"

Her parents looked at her in surprise with Spike asking, "Wait… does this mean…?"

Jewel held a hoof up, "I just want to make sure that I can choose someone that's gonna be there for me… I don't want to marry someone if I can't love them."

"Out of thirty-five choices, that shouldn't be too hard." Spike grinned and playfully nudged his wife, "Look at what I got out of my choices."

AJ rolled her eyes at him.

Apple Jewel however felt doubtful, "I don't know… I think it was a lucky chance you two met."

Applejack chuckled, "I think you're right, sugar cube. Looking back, it really did seem unlikely at the time for us to meet without the Selection."

"But again I ask, if I don't find a husband among them, what then? Will I be force to choose?"

Her parents exchanged uncertain looks. With AJ asking her husband, "Is it a rule, Spike? She is force to choose? Were you?"

"I… I can't remember. At the time, I was pressured greatly to make a choice so I assumed that it was a rule. But maybe… all this time… maybe it wasn't…" he started for the door.

His wife inquired, "Where are you goin'?"

Spike replied, "To see Ember and to get a closer look at that treaty." he went out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Twilight was magically holding a magnify glass to the treaty as she went through it with Spike, Ember, Luna, and Celestia standing on the side. The purple alicorn went, "Hm-mm… uh-huh…" while pacing back and fore.

Spike whispered to his sister, "She's been looking over it for almost thirty minutes do you think that's good or bad?"

Ember uttered back, "One can hope it's a good sign…"

Suddenly Twilight shouted out, "I got it!" making them nearly jump from their scales, then they looked on in eagerness with her saying, "Okay, it is decreed that the Selection has to happen but… it never states that the chooser must make a choice among their assortment."

Luna smiled, "I think that's because it was heavily implied that the dragon prince had to take a bride."

Celestia added with a grin, "But because we never put it into writing…"

Ember was beaming as she said, "Which means, we got ourselves a loophole…"

Spike was brimming happy tears feeling so relieved to hear that. He commented, "Applejack is going to be so happy to know that."

* * *

"Hee-haw!" Applejack cheered when her husband gave her the news, "Jewel really doesn't have to make a choice?!"

"Right." he smiled as he was about to climb into bed. "This is how Ember and the princesses think we should do it, we keep the Selection going long enough for Jewel to go over her choices, and if she finds someone, great. If not, we can call off the entire Selection and we can go back to our lives."

Applejack slightly frowned and muttered, "Until the next Selection that is…"

He in turned frowned and sighed, "Yes, that is true… but thankfully, we don't need to pressure the selector to make a choice anymore."

"Still, it would be nice if we could get rid of the Selection forever like we once thought we did…"

Spike started relaxing in the bed as his wife joined him, "Yeah… it was a nice feeling wasn't it…? For almost twenty years we lived peacefully without fear of another Selection happening for the sake of peace."

"Why do you suppose we hate the Selection so much, Spike? It's what brought us together after all… Shouldn't we actually be glad it's coming back for the chance of our daughter finding happiness like we did?"

"That's a very good question, my love…" he sat up on the bed while wrapping his arms around her keeping her close. "But I think it's because we didn't want to participate in our Selection in the first place, we were both against it until we met but even when we were starting to get together so much was in our way of ever truly being with each other. We came so close to losing each other in more ways than one that it's a miracle we managed to end up here with our family at all."

"Hm. Good point…"

"But I'll never regret meeting you even though I hate how we met."

She made a slight chuckle, "I feel the same way."

They suddenly heard a door closing and hoofsteps coming up the stairs. Spike checked a clock on the wall, commenting, "Guess this means Pear Jam's home."

Applejack frowned when checking the clock too, mentioning, "Yeah, but with only a few minutes to spare…"

By then Pear was walking pass their room and Spike called out, "Cutting it awfully close to your curfew aren't you, son?"

Pear Jam faced them, "Aren't I too old for a curfew now? I'm eighteen after all."

Applejack pointed, "As long as you are still livin' under our roof and working on the farm, it's important to get a good night's sleep to finish the chores."

"Believe me, _I know_ how important that is."

Spike inquired, "So, how did your day with Gemstone go?"

Pear's eyes went all dreamy, "As always… wonderful…"

His parents exchanged smirks before sadly frowning and Applejack said, "Sugar cube, there's somethin' you have to know…"

Pear Jam gave a concern look before his parents told him everything that's happen in the last twenty-four hours.

* * *

Apple Jewel was just getting ready for bed when a soft knock came at her door and she said, "Come in."

Her twin brother entered in with a sad look on his face before giving her a bone-crushing hug with him uttering, "Thank you… thank you so much…"

She asked in confusion, "For what?"

"For doing the Selection! I can't believe they're force to bring it back again!"

"I know. It was upsetting to me the first time I was told about it."

"Sis, I'm so sorry, if I wasn't with Gemstone right now…"

"It's okay, I understand. And… you do deserve to be with the one you love…"

"Well so should you."

"If I can't find someone I like in this competition, then that will most likely happen to me."

"Yeah, that was a lucky break for you. At least you won't have to choose if it came down to that."

"Exactly, and I'm really glad Dad told me that before going bed so I can sleep better knowing that I'm not forcing myself into an arranged marriage here. So don't feel bad about this, Jam."

"Still, I want to repay you for being so willing to do this."

She admitted with guilt, "It wasn't completely out of willingness. I tried to suggest having you do it with Gem being in the running so you would choose her in the end…"

Pear smiled, "That was a good idea, but it would have been completely unfair to the other girls."

"I know, Mom told me that."

"No, I mean it would have been unfair for them because they wouldn't be able to have a piece of this right here." he joked while flexing his muscles.

Jewel had to roll her eyes but ended up laughing, "Then it is a good thing I'm doing this instead or else you'd end up cheating on your marefriend!"

Jam gave off an intense stare making her stop, with him saying, "For the record, I would _never_ do that to Gem not when she's my true love. My one and only… I could never love another the way I love her…"

Jewel was in utter bewilderment when hearing this, "You're really that serious for each other?"

"We are." he stated firmly.

"Have you told Mom and Dad yet?"

"No. Mainly because we're still figuring some things out like where we're going to live, if it's here or we're going to buy our own place… I don't know."

"The smartest thing for you two lovebirds would be to get your own place."

"Yeah, but you know Mom doesn't like breaking up the family."

"It's not breaking up if you're just going to live in town."

He bit his lip and was silent for a moment making her eye him in suspicion, slowly inquiring, "Uh… you are planning on living in town, aren't you?"

He sighed, "Look, we do plan on staying here so we can raise our family but it might take awhile."

"Why?"

"Well… Gem wants to get out and travel around the world. And… I want to go with her…" he had big eyes.

Jewel felt troubled by that, it was one thing to let her brother marry the love of his life it was another thing to let him go out into the world and not see him again for a very long time.

He asked, "You won't tell any of this to our parents, will you?"

She shook her head and with that he gave her a peck on the cheek with a smile and said, "We need to get to bed now, you know Mom and Uncle Mac will need us in the orchards."

"I know. Good night, Jam."

"Night, Jewel. And thanks again, it really means a lot to me and Gem…" he hugged her one last time before leaving the room.

Apple Jewel exhaled a deep sigh as she crawled into her bed, still feeling troubled by her twin's words.


	5. Chapter 3

Over the next few days, word had gotten around to all of Spike and Applejack's friends about another Selection happening only this time Jewel would be the selector much to their surprise. Jewel's friends were equally as shocked, they had heard about the Selection but never once thought it would happen in their lifetime.

Screwball, Fire Spark, and Apple Jewel sat together at a table in Sugar Cube Corner as Screwy exclaimed.

"I can't believe they're making you do this!"

Jewel replied, "It was either me or Jam and you know why he can't do it."

Fire Spark mentioned, "Still, it's unfair that you have to this just because a treaty and a scepter said so."

Jewel made a tiny smirk, "You two really are the bestest friends I could ask for."

Screwball pointed, "Of course we are! You'll always have our support."

Fire said, "She's right, we're always there for you, Jewel, and we'll help you though this."

Screwy eyed him with a smirk, "Yeah, like maybe you should enter yourself into the Selection to see you can be a suitor."

Both Fire and Jewel proclaimed with flushing faces, "WHAT?!"

Screwy rolled her eyes in different directions as she said, "Oh come on, you two don't fool me for one bit. I've seen the way you look at each other ever since kindergarten!"

Their blushes got deeper as they stammered in protest, "No! That's- You got it all wrong!"

She rolled her eyes again making her think, _They are so in denial…_

By then Cotton Candy-Pinkie and Cheese's daughter- and Gemstone walked in and spotted the trio, with Gem waving her hoof, "Oh Jewel, darling!"

She groaned as her brother's marefriend walked over and she put on a force smile.

Gem started babbling out, "You don't know how positivity grateful I am that you're doing this! When Pear Jam said you were doing all this for our benefit, I just had to personally thank you!"

Apple Jewel muttered to the side, "It wasn't completely to your benefit…"

Screwball could see the discomfort her friend was displaying and quickly said, "So you two heard, uh?"

Cotton replied, "Yup! And it was such a shocker! I mean everyone practically thought the Selection was done for only for the Bloodstone Scepter to pull a fast one on us!"

Jewel mumbled, "Tell me about it…"

Hail Storm-Rainbow Dash and Soarin's son-whizzed in and exclaimed, "There you all are! Our parents are looking for us!"

That got them on their hooves and they rushed out with the pegasus taking the lead.

* * *

At the Castle of Friendship, Discord motioned in excitement, "You know, we never a female-run Selection before!"

Applejack glared at him, "You're enjoyin' this too much."

The draconequus shrugged with a cheesy grin, "Hey, it's not my fault that Dragon Lord Flamethrower was clever enough to bind the treaty to the scepter. Besides, I was kind of missing the days I was the Master of Ceremonies."

Twilight looked at her friends sitting in their thrones around the table with their husbands standing right behind them. She stated, "It's imperative that we follow the rules of the Selection so that the treaty gets fulfilled and the scepter will not have reason to force the dragons to go to war again."

Spike voiced, "But thankfully my daughter won't have to make a final decision if she can't find happiness the way her mother and I did." making a loving glance at his wife to which she returned.

Twilight continued, "Right. But we still have to send out forms, prepare rooms, meal selections, not to mention we need to make a public announcement of the Selection returning. Obviously the younger generation is not going to have any knowledge of it because parents were told that the Selection was no more so there was no need to prepare them of the possibility of a mare marrying a dragon prince. Though in this case it will be a stallion marrying a half pony-half dragon hybrid."

Discord shrugged, "First time for everything."

Rarity motioned, "So we'll need them to be aware but how?"

The spirit of chaos waved his paw excitedly, "Ooh! I know! When making the announcement I can broadcast it and then I can show highlights of past Selections!"

Everyone gawked at him with the Princess of Friendship slowly smiling, "That's… not a bad idea. That way it gives the younger generation an idea of what they're getting themselves into and of them truly wanting this or not."

Cheese asked, "Who were the past winners of every Selection?"

Pinkie pointed, "Applejack of course! And before her it was…" she trailed off realizing she didn't know the other past winners, "Gosh, I don't know."

Spike mentioned, "That makes sense because you weren't born when the other winners were chosen. Before it was my turn for the Selection it was my Uncle Poker and he chose my Aunt Rosemary. Before them it was Uncle Soot and Aunt Tiger Lily, Uncle Clinker and Aunt Ambrosia, Uncle Fume and Aunt Catnip, Uncle Cinder and Aunt Periwinkle, Uncle Brand and Aunt Sugar Plum, Uncle Charcoal and Aunt Angelica Root, Uncle Flicker and Aunt Morning Glory, Uncle Kindle and Aunt Brie, Uncle Smother and Aunt Peppercorn, Uncle Burn and Aunt Tulip, Uncle Wildfire and Aunt Éclair, and finally Uncle Firestorm and Aunt Ginger. They were the very first couple to have a Selection right after Uncle Matchstick and Aunt Brambleberry had established the treaty with their marriage."

Everyone gawked at him for his extensive knowledge.

Spike merely shrugged and explained, "I was going to be the next prince that had to pick a pony for a wife. I had to learn about the Selection process in order to fulfill my duty."

Apple Jewel's voice suddenly carried out, "Does that mean I'll have to do the same thing?"

The parents turned to see their kids coming into the room with Spike telling his daughter, "No, sweetheart. That was something I had to do during my time, I won't make you do the same."

She sighed in relief, "Oh, thank goodness!"

Rainbow complimented her son, "Good work, kiddo, you found them all."

Pear Jam wrapped an arm around his special some pony as he inquired, "What is it you needed us for?"

Twilight answered, "We want your opinion regarding how we're going make the Selection work this time around. Now Discord is going to resume his old role as Master of Ceremonies and when we make the public announcement of it coming back he's going to show some old highlights from previous Selections."

The kids muttered in approval.

The Princess of Friendship asked, "Now how do you think we should handle the choosing once we get the forms back?"

Cotton went, "Ooh! We should have a random drawing!"

They lit up at the suggestion with Hail going, "Yeah!"

The other kids agreed especially Jewel as she voiced, "All the more likely of me finding a soul mate."

Her parents smiled at her words and agreed with her.

Twilight wrote the suggestion down with a grin, "Excellent idea. I couldn't agree more. And now comes the tricky part, where should we hold the Selection? Traditionally it's held in Canterlot but given how we're bending a lot of rules here, we might as well think of a different location."

Fire pointed out, "Well why not here? It's Jewel's home after all and anyone entering into this will have to stay here with her in the end." he looked at his friend with a smile.

A small blush crept on her face and it did not escape her family, Fire's parents', and Screwball's notice.

Twilight nodded, "That is very true, Fire Spark." then directly asked Jewel, "Apple Jewel, since this is your Selection, is there anything you want to add in to make this experience as comfortable as possible for you?"

Jewel thought it over as everyone stared at her. She then spoke, "Well, can we change some of the rules of the Selection like forcing the contestants to stay without my dismissal? I want the contestants to be able to leave of their own freewill in case they don't feel they have any sort of future with me."

There were murmurs of approval just as Twilight said with a smile, "We can do that."

Gemstone asked, "Is that all you need us for?"

Twilight replied, "Yes. But it was important that all of you knew what was going on. Because you have no idea how huge the Selection was in Equestria. As of this moment things are going to change greatly."

Cotton scoffed in amusement, "Oh, how can they change that much?"

Pinkie pointed out to her daughter, "Oh, you'd be surprised… You forget I was in Spike's Selection too!"

Rarity mentioned, "We all were, Pinkie dear."

Rainbow proudly blurted out, "Not me!"

The unicorn rolled her eyes, "Yes, Rainbow, we know… The point is…" she addressed the children, "When one gets chosen in a Selection your life changes forever. Take us for example," she pointed to herself, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Twilight, "We may have lost Spike to Applejack, but we had also we met our true loves in the process."

This intrigued the group.

Fluttershy nodded, "It's true. It never accorded to me that by going into the Selection I would end up finding and falling in love with my future husband." she lovingly glanced at Discord who returned the glance and said.

"So true, honey, so true." he floated up, "Why I have seen thousands of mares over the eons but none of them could ever hold a candle to you. When I first saw you during that interview, my heart just lost itself to you…" he conjured up a moving picture of the time he was interviewing the girls during Spike's Selection.

 _"_ _So Miss Fluttershy, you're originally from Cloudsdale, correct?"_

 _Fluttershy looked him and slightly nodded._

 _He proofed up the Selection form they all had to submit. Discord looked at it then said, "And you have a mother, a father, and a little brother, correct?"_

 _Fluttershy felt a little more calm and nodded again while saying, "Uh-huh."_

Screwball and the others were watching with fascination.

Discord then fast-forward it while saying with a mischievous grin, "But that wasn't the big thing that happen that night…" he stopped at the part of him starting to interview Applejack making the present day Applejack blush in embarrassment while watching.

 _"_ _So, Miss Applejack, I understand from your resume that you were Ponyville's rodeo champion five years in a row!"_

 _She smiled, "That's right!"_

 _Discord slightly smirked, "It's not easy being a rodeo champion is it?"_

 _"_ _Sure as heck no! It takes a lot of practice if you want to win that blue ribbon!"_

 _"_ _Hmm… then would you say that you have to fight to keep the title: champion?"_

 _She rolled her eyes, "I get what you're gettin' at… Yes, I'm the one who yelled at the prince."_

 _There was a collective gasp and she could hear Trixie saying in a near whisper, "Trixie knew it!"_

 _Discord exclaimed, "Ah-ha! Finally! Now we can get the whole story, what exactly happened that made you yell at our dearly beloved dragon prince." he batted some eyelashes he made._

 _Applejack sighed, "I was… feelin' constricted within the castle so I spotted the garden outside my window and decided to go there hoping it would calm me down but when I tried to get past the guards they wouldn't let me though, so I ended up struggling with them until Spi- uh, the prince gave a command to let me by."_

 _Discord gushed, "Aww… How romantic!"_

 _Applejack quickly glanced at Spike who was smiling. She smiled in return as she continued with the story, "So I ran into the garden and when the prince tried to ask if I was okay, I ended up yelling at him and accusing him for being shallow."_

 _Discord let out a guffaw and many of the other girls who spent some time with Spike giggled as well._

 _Discord tried to catch his breath, "You… you thought he was… Oh, that's too priceless!"_

 _Applejack quickly added, "But I soon realized I was judging him without getting to know him."_

 _Discord turned back to the interview, asking with smirk, "And have you…?"_

 _She beamed, "I have. He's not like anything I thought he would be."_

 _Discord led her on, "Such as…?"_

 _She could see the other girls particularly Sunset wanted to hear this answer, she glanced once more at Spike and he seemed anxious to hear it as well. Given she was on the spot she had no choice but to give out her most honest response._

 _She took a deep breath, "Prince Spike the Dragon is the epitome of all things good… He's generous, kind, and noble. His selflessness knows no bounds as he only thinks of others before himself. Any mare he marries will be lucky to have him. I can only hope that he will be just as lucky with that same mare because he deserves a good one."_

 _There were mutters around her and it seemed both Discord and Spike were stunned by her answer. Then the draconequus shook out of it and asked with sly grin, "And… are you that mare?"_

 _She simply replied, "I can't say that. Only Spike has the decision of who he takes for a wife."_

Discord stopped the picture and looked over to see Applejack was holding her hat down to cover her face. And for a good reason since the kids were gawking at her especially her own who were shocked to learn…

Apple Jewel started, "You yelled at Dad when you met him?"

Pear Jam inquired, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Thankfully, Spike came to her rescue as he answered, "Well, we didn't want you to look at your mother in a negative light when it really was a bout of homesickness that got to her."

Jewel slowly said, "But I thought… it was love at first sight for you two…"

Spike and AJ exchanged a cringe with him saying, "Well… not quite…"

Hail Storm whispered to the others, "Awk-ward…"


	6. Chapter 4

Apple Jewel paced back and forth in her bedroom with her two best friends watching on in concern.

"I really thought that they fell in love the moment they met. At least, that's what it sounded like to me…" Jewel voiced out.

Fire Spark told her, "Just calm down, we'll figure some way of how to handle this."

She stopped to face him, "How? I thought the whole point of me doing this was so I can find someone to love the way my parents found each other, but if they had been hiding these little details from me and my brother all this time then what chance do I have finding true love among thirty-five strangers?!"

Screwball declared, "She's got a point there."

Fire scowled, "That's not helping."

Jewel went back to pacing.

* * *

"Well how was I suppose to know you never told them about how you two truly met?!" Discord crossed his arms in defense.

Everyone had gone for the evening except for Twilight, Discord, Spike, and Applejack as they were suppose to be going over how the public announcement would go but it ended up turning into a fight instead.

Applejack retorted, "We didn't want them to think that their parents didn't like each other when that wasn't the case!"

Spike added, "We told them we married for love not peace."

Twilight motioned, "They have a point, Flash and I both agreed to never speak of our supposed banishment to Fire because we didn't want him to think poorly of Spike, Ember, and the royal dragon family in general. He is a prince after all and will need to be without biases when he takes over for me one day."

"Well at least I don't have to keep secrets from my kid." he stuck out his tongue childishly.

They scowled at him until Twilight sighed, "Look, just don't reveal anymore flashbacks that could give away something to our children."

"Oh, you mean like this?" he smirked before snapping his fingers and a moving picture showed Spike and Sunset kissing in that dark corner.

The couple gaped and flushed in embarrassment while shouting out, "Hey!"

Spike shouted, "Discord, put that away!"

AJ agreed while using her hoof to shield her eyes, "Yeah! That's somethin' I rather forget, thank you very much!"

Her husband muttered guiltily, "Something we rather both forget…"

"Oh, very well." Discord snapped again and the picture disappeared.

"Look, if you don't behave, I won't let you be Master of Ceremonies."

"You cut me to the quick, Twilight!" he pouted, "Alright, I'll be good."

Spike proclaimed, "And no more embarrassing pictures!"

"Fine… I swear, you're all killjoys."

They just rolled their eyes at him.

* * *

The day of the public announcement had come. And everyone in Ponyville was gathering at the Castle of Friendship in the middle of the large foyer. The princesses, Dragon Lord Ember, and her son: Prince Asher was there as well. Pear Jam and Gemstone were walking around greeting ponies before coming across Asher. The dragon resembled his mother greatly except he was more buff and had a nose horn like his grandfather. Pear said to him.

"Hello, cousin! Had a nice flight from Dragonia?"

"It wasn't bad. We had a couple of wind currents to overcome but we got though it like we dragons always do."

"Good to hear." Gem commented.

Asher nodded and inquired, "So where's our chosen selector at?"

Jam answered, "Jewel's upstairs getting ready with our parents. Uncle Discord will be announcing them in as the last couple of the Selection."

"How is Jewel feeling about all of this?"

"As well as you expect. The only reason she decided to go along with it was so she could find love the way our parents did."

"Would it be okay if I went up to wish her luck?"

Pear shrugged, "I don't see the harm in it as long as you hurry before they make the big announcement."

Asher flapped his wings and flew up to the stair balcony and looked around the hallway.

At the end of the hall, Jewel was dressed in a long sea green dress with sequins at the bottom. Beside her, her parents were equally as dressed up with Applejack wearing a dark brown gown and Spike wearing a black tux. Crowns were also on the top of their heads and Spike held a small tiara in his claws as he addressed their daughter.

"This crown was wore by all the past dragon princesses. Ember wore this before she became Dragon Lord, now, I bestow it upon you." he slowly placed the tiara on her head.

Jewel found herself looking in the mirror, feeling stun at her reflection.

Applejack wrapped an arm around her, "Oh, sugar cube… you look so beautiful and so grown up…"

Spike had to wipe a tear away, "You do, honey, you really do…"

Her own tears threaten to escape as she started to feel so overwhelm by all of this. But before she could shed a tear she saw a familiar face and ran to him, "Asher!" giving him a hug and exclaimed, "I thought you weren't coming!"

"And miss the chance of seeing my favorite cousin finding a husband out of thirty-five colts?"

"Har-har."

"All the same, I'm glad to see you…" he smiled at her.

She smiled back, "Yeah… me too… it just wouldn't have been as much fun without you here."

Spike came up to them and cleared his throat, "As wonderful as it is seeing you two get together like the cousins you are, we have to get going now."

Apple Jewel slowly separated from Asher but for some strange reason she didn't want to leave his side. But she quickly put her thoughts aside as she followed behind her parents.

Everyone stood around in a large crowd as they faced the castle stairway, just then the lights dimmed leaving only a single spotlight on the stairs just as a loud voiceover said.

" _Mares and gentlecolts, please give it up for your host with the most, DISCOOOOORD!"_

The audience cheered as the draconequus in a flashy golden suit made his appearance with a poof! He called out, "Heellloo Equestria! Long time no see! Now some of you might be asking, why is Discord broadcasting all around Equestria if the Selection is officially over? Well, I'm here to tell you… IT'S NOT!"

A gasp came from the Ponyvillens.

"That's right! It's coming back, baby! Only this time, it's not a dragon prince that will be doing the choosing this time 'round…" he wiggled his brows.

There were confused noises coming from the crowd.

"But before we get to that, let us help educate our younger viewers who never even heard of a Selection! Okay, kids, it's time for a little documentary!" he pulled down a screen from nowhere and the film started to reel before it began. There was cheery music while the pictures were playing in black and white with a narrator saying.

" _One thousand years ago, there was a war between dragons and ponies called the Great Fire War. The war lasted for many years, and as such the royal sisters, Celestia and Luna in their wisdom sought peace with the dragons. They met with Dragon Lord Flamethrower and offered him many gems. But the great dragon refused and requested that a pony servant would come to serve the dragons, and only then would peace be made. But the sisters were disgusted by such a notion and refused as well. Meanwhile, a young dragon prince named Matchstick had just met and fallen in love with a pony mare named Brambleberry. The mare had also fallen in love with him and the two were happy together. Their happiness was short-lived however when their countries found out about them and it would seem that the war would go on forever until the leaders decided that the two should get married to bring peace between the nations._

 _After their wedding, a treaty was made that the youngest prince of the dragon line would have a selection of thirty-five mares to choose from to take on as a wife and keep peace between our lands. So over the years, we had many dragon princes choosing a bride… the first being Prince Firestorm and his wife, Princess Ginger. Then came Prince Wildfire and Princess Éclair, Prince Burn and Princess Tulip, Prince Smother and Princess Peppercorn, Prince Kindle and Princess Brie, Prince Flicker and Princess Morning Glory, Prince Charcoal and Princess Angelica Root, Prince Brand and Princess Sugar Plum, Prince Cinder and Princess Periwinkle, Prince Fume and Princess Catnip, Prince Clinker and Princess Ambrosia, Prince Soot and Princess Tiger Lily, and of course, Prince Poker and Princess Rosemary."_

Discord got rid of the screen and addressed the audience again, "But as the older generation knows, there was another couple from the Selection after Poker and Rosemary, give up for Prince Spike and Princess Applejack!"

Loud cheers came over the crowd as Discord moved to the side revealing Spike and AJ going down the steps. She whispered to her husband, "Did he have to use the titles? We don't exactly live like royalty…"

He whispered back, "Just give this to him…" when they stopped at the bottom of the stairs they waved to the ponies.

Discord floated to them, "So why don't we tell our audiences here and at home what you two lovebirds have been up to since your wedding?"

Spike said, "Well we've been living here in Ponyville raising our family."

Applejack added in, "All the while, we've been making the best apple products for all of Equestria to enjoy."

Discord proclaimed, "Right you are! And speaking of family…" he faced the audience again, "It just happens that our couple here had twin dragon-pony hybrids and that one of them is eligible right at this moment! You're in luck gentlecolts, because this year's selector happens to be… Princess Apple Jewel!"

At the sound of her name, she knew that was her cue and she appeared at the top of the stairway before slowly making her way down with a bright smile on her face. There were collective awes all around her.

On one side of the room was Twilight and the girls with their families as they admired Jewel. Rarity uttered, "I knew the dress would look gorgeous on her!"

Screwball was smiling for her friend until she saw her other friend was gawking a lot making her giggle and had to close his mouth. She whispered, "She looks beautiful doesn't she?"

Fire could only nod in a dumbfounded way.

Discord said, "So! There you have it, our first female-run Selection has officially begun. Starting tomorrow, forms will be sent to every town and city of Equestria. So to all you stallions out there, you may fill out a form and send back here to see if your name will get randomly drawn with the other thirty-four suitors competing. So, I wish you all good luck and this is Discord the Master of Ceremonies signing off!"

* * *

Once the hype died down around them, the families and the princesses with Ember and Asher gathered together. Applejack, Spike, and Jewel were able discard their crowns with AJ being able to put her hat back on.

Hail Storm voiced out, "So how many colts you think are going to sign up for this?"

"Good question," said Celestia, "But we'll have to wait and see what the answer will be."

"But when the forms do come back how are we going to randomly draw them?" Twilight asked.

Luna proclaimed, "There is one way…" she magically summoned a very old-looking goblet and a lit a fire inside it only it was blue. "This goblet will help chose from the many stallions wishing to enter."

Twilight took the goblet with her magic and summoned a stand to put it on the middle of the foyer. "Looks like we're ready for whatever comes next."

While the others around her agreed, there was one that was feeling unsure. Apple Jewel may have agreed to this but that doesn't mean she was ready for her life to change completely.

 _What have I gotten myself into…?_

* * *

 ** _AN: Reviews are greatly appreciated._**


	7. Chapter 5

Envelopes in thirty-five large piles sat in the foyer much to the princesses, Spike, Applejack, and Jewel's shock. Their friends and their families behind them were also in equal shock.

Pear Jam mentioned, "Wow, Sis, I knew you were a catch, but wow…"

Apple Jewel felt she should be flattered, but for some reason she felt so overwhelmed by this she was starting to feel dizzy. She began to waver that Applejack spotted it in time and caught her before she hit the floor.

"Oh, sugar cube… Don't worry, Mama went through the same thing when she got chosen for the Selection…"

Spike had wide eyes, "You never told me that."

She blushed, "It kind-of slipped my mind. Besides I didn't want you thinkin' that I was horrified by the idea of marrying ya especially since I met you and changed my mind."

A small smile appeared on his lips then he turned to their daughter and softly patted her cheeks to wake her up.

Jewel woke up but she tried not to look at the envelopes to avoid another faint spell.

Twilight went up to her, "I know there's a lot here but thankfully we just need thirty-five candidates and that's where the goblet comes in." she used her magic to float one pile toward the flaming cup. One-by-one the envelopes dissolved into the fire.

Luna inquired, "That pile was from Vanhoover, right?"

Twilight nodded, "Right." as the last envelope went into the fire.

Jam suggested, "Maybe one of our distant Pear cousins will get chosen."

Applejack stated, "We can only hope, sugar."

There was a pause as everyone stared at the goblet. Suddenly the flames turned pink and a slightly burnt envelope came out with Twilight catching it with her aura and opened it up.

"The contestant's name is… Marsh Mellow."

"Marsh Mellow?" Discord voiced, "What kind-of a pony name is that?"

Twilight just shrugged, "Strange name or not, he is now an official suitor for Apple Jewel's Selection."

Celestia had a quill and parchment out as she wrote down the stallion's name.

Twilight then grabbed the next pile and said, "This one's from Dodge Junction." and like before the flames consumed the envelope before one came out. "Golden Jubilee." The procedure was repeated over and over again until finally they made it to the last pile, "And finally, Ponyville."

"I wonder who it's going to be." Cotton said.

Gemstone gestured, "A lot of our old classmates did tell me they entered in so it could be one of them."

Jewel exclaimed, "Seriously? Ugh! I really hope it's not Barley or Saltshaker those two were the worst!"

Screwball agreed, "They were. They always made fun of us because we were half pony, half something else."

Hail suggested, "On the bright side if one of them did get chosen then you can just eliminate them right away because you already know them."

Screwy nodded, "That is true."

Pear Jam said, "One way to find out…"

They turned to the goblet as the flames turned from blue to pink. An envelope shot out with Twilight grabbing it and asked the kids, "Ready?"

They nodded and Twilight opened it up and when she looked at it her eyes went wide and slowly uttered out, "Fire Spark…"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"No, it's your name, it's on the form."

"WHAT?!" everyone gasped out.

Fire sputtered out, "But-but-but I didn't put my name in!"

Someone was whistling and they turned to see Screwball was doing it. Fire glared at her, "Screwy… what did you do?"

The earth pony with swirly eyes innocently replied, "Well I just couldn't stand by and let one of my oldest friends be unhappy for the rest of his life all because he was too chicken to pursue the girl he's like for a long time…"

Fire gritted his teeth, "You had no right to do that! So what if I have a crush on Jewel ever since we were kids! You can't just meddle like this!"

There was a large gasp and Fire realized all too late what he just said. He slowly turned around to see Jewel gapping and tears were threatening to escape her eyes.

"You… had a crush on me…?"

He winced as he admitted slowly, "Yes…?"

She yelled, "Why did you tell me?!"

"I was afraid to! I didn't know to express my feelings to you! Then all this happen and I knew I had to let you go…"

"You idiot! You honestly think I would have agreed to this if I didn't return your love?!"

"Wait… you had a crush on me too?"

"Of course! But I wasn't sure if you felt the same!"

There was an awkward pause as everyone around the duo was in utter bewilderment except for Screwball who was pleased to see her friends finally coming clean with their feelings until she frowned at their next exchange.

Fire started, "Jewel… I'm sorry… I wish I had known sooner…"

Jewel harshly stated, "Well it's too late for that now." she turned away from him and crossed her arms.

Twilight motioned, "Alright, let's all calm down and figure this out. Now Fire Spark's name was drawn from the goblet but I'm sure we can get a different name drawn if you don't want to compete, son."

Fire stared at his mother then Apple Jewel, for so long he had suppressed feelings for the dragon-pony hybrid, and now that he knew she had feelings for him in return he feared that the Selection could take his chances away from having her. He faced his mother with a determined look, "No. I want to compete."

There were more gasps from the parents.

Fire stated, "I should have told Jewel my feelings sooner but now I have a chance to make it right by earning the privilege to be hers."

Apple Jewel scoffed, "Good luck with that, because I'm not going to give you any favors despite our history."

Applejack muttered under her breath, "Oh, Jewel… no… you're bein' stubborn…"

Spike slyly whispered in, "Gee, I wonder where she got that from…"

She grumbled back, "Not now, Spike…"

Fire replied, "I'm okay with that. Because the other contestants will be in the dark and it's not fair that I have an advantage over the rest of them since I already know you. If I must win you back, so be it." he bowed humbly to her.

Jewel rolled her eyes.

Twilight cleared her throat to get everyone's attention again, "So, it's settled then, we officially now have the thirty-five suitors competing in Apple Jewel's Selection."

Celestia took over, "Indeed. With this list, I will have copies sent out to all of the towns and cities of Equestria so that the leaders can announce their champions and have them ready to come here."

Luna motioned, "And for our part, we must be ready to receive them."

Twilight said, "Especially now that Fire Spark is in the competition we'll have to make some adjustments regarding sleeping arrangements. The plan was to have all of the contestants have rooms close to each other but if Fire already has his own room here…"

Apple Jewel sighed as she watched the princesses conversed. She eyed Fire once but turned away from him feeling so upset by his lack of a confession in the past. However, another part of her was angry at herself for not trying to confess sooner too.

It didn't help seeing her brother and his special somepony standing there whispering to each other and Cotton and Hail Storm were doing the same thing. The duos were instant childhood sweethearts that it made Jewel sad that her and Fire weren't like that in the beginning since apparently the both of them were too scared to admit their true feelings.

She looked to her parents as they glanced at her sympathetically, making her think, _Well I ever have what they have…?_

* * *

Jewel sat in her castle guest room looking over the forms that the goblet chose for her. She set aside Fire Spark's, given she already knew everything about him and the same applied to Screwball since she was able to fill out his form in the first place.

She was a little upset at her best friend for doing this without Fire's permission but she could understand why given that she was only trying to bring together her two oldest friends who had been harboring feelings for each other for years. Plus, the earth pony was the daughter of a chaotic spirit who was known to have a mischievous streak so it couldn't be helped.

A knock came at her door before someone entered in. Only that someone was…

"Aunt Apple Bloom!" Jewel exclaimed happily as she jumped off the bed and into her aunt's awaiting arms.

Apple Bloom smiled, "And how is my favorite niece doin'?"

Apple Jewel rolled her eyes playfully, "I'm your only niece…"

AB smirked, "All the more reason why you're my favorite."

"What I don't understand is how you're here. Your last letter said you were in Las Pegasus!"

"I was, but when Discord broadcasted that announcement about another Selection happenin' me and the girls knew we had to get home especially since it's my niece who has to choose from thirty-five suitors!"

Jewel smiled, "I'm glad you're here Auntie… I don't think I would get through this without your support."

Apple Bloom smiled back, "That's what I'm here for." they embraced in a tight hug before she turned to the forms sitting on the bed, inquiring, "Are those the suitors' documents?"

Jewel sighed, "They are…"

AB eyed most of them, "My goodness, you got a promising lot don't ya?" then she gapped at seeing Fire Spark's sheet.

Jewel explained, "Yeah, Fire's in there too, Screwball submitted it for him and the goblet chose him. And the strange part is, that it turns out he had a crush on me just as I had a crush on him, but we were both chicken to confess our true feelings."

Apple Bloom commented, "Well that's karma for ya."

"Only now I'm not speaking to him and I stated I wasn't going to give him any favors over the rest of the contestants."

"Seems a might harsh don't ya think? I mean Fire Spark is one of your oldest friends…"

"I know… but I must admit, he is right, the other suitors will be in the dark unlike him so it's actually a good thing I'm mad at him for not pucking up the courage to tell me how he really felt."

"But do you think you could choose him in the end?" Apple Bloom's eyes gave a glimmer of hope.

Apple Jewel frowned in thought and softly uttered, "I don't know." seeing her aunt's concern face, she quickly added, "Don't get me wrong, there were days I often thought to myself of what it would be like if I was his missus… Those dreams were very important to me and I wished with all my might that someday it could happen… but as we got older he didn't seem interested in me, and so I thought I might as well give up on the idea and just focus on helping my family around the farm. After that, Sweet Apple Acres became my new love."

"Okay, so Fire Spark will be a maybe but what about the rest of your suitors? Has the forms given you some sense of what they're like?"

"Somewhat. The forms tell me their names, where they live and what their occupation and accomplishments are." she grabbed a form, "This one for example, his name is Golden Jubilee and he's a cherry farmer in Dodge Junction."

"Hm, sounds like you two will have common ground, if he's a farmer and you're a farmer…"

"I will admit he does sound promising so I'm hoping I won't be disappointed when I meet him."

Apple Bloom noticed a form that was full of accomplishments and commented, "Well this one has quite the resume."

"Yeah, it says his name is Tre Chic and he's from Canterlot, he also a member of Canterlot's high society and he recently published a book on poetry and that's just the stuff he's listed on the top. There's like several other accomplishments he's listed."

"But status alone won't get him very far with your heart." AB smirked.

"You got that right."

Her aunt giggled.

"I really am glad you're here…" Jewel frowned, "Because I feel you're the only one in our family I can tell you this without the risk of disappointment hanging over me…"

"Of course, honey, you can tell me anything."

"Okay…" she took a deep breath, "I'm scared."

"Scared?"

"Yeah… this is such a huge change in my life, it just happen all of a sudden… I just never once thought this could happen to me."

Apple Bloom nodded sadly before a small smile spread across her face, "It was the same way with your mom… She _never_ once thought she would get chosen for the Selection. In fact, she was so dead set against it that she was tempted to not sign the form at all!"

Jewel gasped, "But… I thought she decided to enter because money was being offered if you were a contestant?"

"It was the motive that got her to sign the paper at all! But the point is, your mom was scared too when she got chosen and she was plannin' on making sure your father would never chose her but… that all changed the moment she met him… Slowly but surely they fell in love, then they got married, and had you and your brother…"

Apple Jewel gawked.

Apple Bloom kept smiling, "So it's okay to feel scared, but you shouldn't have to be that way all the time since this just maybe the reason you'll find love just as your parents have."

Her niece went for another hug as she whispered, "Thanks Aunt Apple Bloom… I needed to hear that…"

"Any time, honey…"


	8. Chapter 6

The day had come when all thirty-five suitors from across Equestria would come for the hoof of Princess Apple Jewel. Ponyville was well prepared for the stallions' arrival, as each would be given a personal escort when they came from the train station and would be given a tour of the small village. Then they would be escorted to the castle to meet the princess and her family, and then from there they would be showed to the rooms they would be living in until the princess had no use for them anymore.

The entire Apple family plus Ember and Asher were in the foyer waiting for the first suitor to arrive.

Apple Jewel was closer to the doors while her parents, brother, cousin, aunts, and uncle were a few feet behind her. She glanced back at them with Spike telling her.

"You got this, sweetheart."

Jewel could see the nodding heads of her family members and went back to watch the doors. Just then a herald came in and blew his horn before pronouncing, "Announcing, Sir Trail Blaze from Appleloosa!"

An earth stallion with black boots and a cowboy hat walked in and bowed before Apple Jewel.

"Howdy, ma'am." he said in a deep country accent.

Apple Jewel replied with a smile, "And howdy to ya too, partner."

Trail chuckled, "I sure hope that'll be the case, your highness."

Applejack furrowed her brow in suspicion and whispered to her brother and sister, "A bit of a smooth talker ain't he?"

Apple Bloom agreed, "He sure is…"

Mac stated, "Eeyup."

AJ motioned, "We better keep an eye on this one…"

AB uttered, "Or better yet we write to Cousin Braeburn to see if he knows anything about this suitor."

Her sister nodded, "Good idea, we'll do just that."

They went back to watching the exchange before Jewel said, "Well it's very nice meeting you, but I'll need to be ready to see the others when they come."

Trail bowed again, "Of course, but it was nice talkin' to ya just the same, I hope we see each other real soon." he winked before his escort took him up the stairs.

The herald came back and declared, "Announcing, Sir Seam of Manehatten!"

Seam timidly walked in as he approached Apple Jewel, to Applejack, he seemed familiar with his light cream coat and light blue hair not to mention the square-shape glasses he wore.

"Hel…Hello, your highness…" Seam was shaking as he took a bow.

"Hello," Jewel responded pleasantly, "it's very nice to meet you."

"It's… nice to meet you too."

"I trust you like Ponyville so far?"

"I-I… do…" he quaked.

Jewel tried to ease his worries, "Well if you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask."

"T-thank you…" he gulped and left with his escort to go upstairs.

Once he was gone, Jewel commented to her family, "Poor fella, he sure was rattling worst then a rattle snake's tail."

Caramel Apple stated, "He sure was."

Applejack said, "Still, there was somethin' awful familiar about him, but I can't seem to place him…"

Sugar Belle added, "You're right, he did look familiar but I'm not sure why either."

But before they could ponder on it further the next suitor was being announced in.

It took about ten suitors before the herald proclaimed, "Announcing, Sir Marsh Mellow of Vanhoover!"

A skinny earth pony colt with a snowy white coat entered in with a small smile on his face as he bowed before Apple Jewel.

She greeted him, "Hi there, it's very nice to meet you."

He lifted his head and nodded.

The family glanced at each other in confusion wondering why the colt wasn't saying anything.

Jewel was wondering the same thing and questioned, "Did you like touring Ponyville when you got here?"

He nodded again.

Jewel started feeling uneasy about the lack of conversation until her uncle Fancy Pants came up and explained, "I'm afraid Mister Mellow is mute, Apple Jewel."

"Mute?" she inquired.

"Mute?" her family repeated.

Fancy nodded, "His escort told me that his family explained to him that Sir Marsh Mellow was born mute, he cannot speak at all."

Marsh nodded his head in agreement before hanging his head in shame.

Jewel was taken aback by this and felt sorry for the colt so with a tiny smile of her own she lifted his chin and directly told him, "Well, I'm sure we can make this work somehow. I can tell by your eyes you have dozens of things you're dying to reveal…"

Marsh smiled at this and nodded again.

Asher suddenly volunteered, "I could escort him to his room."

Jewel was surprised by her cousin's claim and asked, "You're sure?"

"Of course, I'd be honored to." he smiled making her smile in return.

She asked Marsh Mellow, "Will you be okay letting my cousin escort you to your room?"

The colt eyed Asher in uncertainty until he nodded.

Once they were out of the room, the herald announced in the next suitor.

"Announcing, Sir Chic of Canterlot!"

Chic walked in with his head high and bowed before Apple Jewel, then he look up to the princess and took her hoof to kiss it.

Jewel blushed as she looked back to her mother, aunts, and cousin as they were beaming but caught a glimpse of her father looking a bit put out.

Chic then spoke, "It is such an honor to be here and to meet you, your highness."

"Thank you; and I hope you have a pleasant stay."

"I'm sure I will with you around." he flashed a smile, till his escort took him upstairs.

When the stallion was out of earshot, Spike mentioned, "He's a bit too fresh for my tastes…"

Applejack uttered in, "Oh, hon, you're just being overprotective…"

"Don't I have a right to be?"

"Of course you do, as long as you don't overdo it."

The herald called in the next suitor, "Announcing, Sir Golden Jubilee of Dodge Junction!"

Apple Jewel quickly looked back to see her Aunt Apple Bloom's eager face since they went over the forms of Golden Jubilee possibly being a good match for her, they hoped they were right.

She turned to see a sturdy earth pony with bright red hair as he bowed before her.

"Your highness." he said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir, I understand from your form you're a cherry farmer."

He smiled bright at her for knowing that about him and stated, "That's right."

"I work on my family's farm here in Ponyville perhaps we can get together to exchange farming techniques."

He kept smiling, "I would like nothing better, your highness."

He was taken upstairs just as the next suitor was called in. About eighteen suitors came and gone until they reached close to the end.

The herald was nearly out of breath at this point as he wheezed, "Announcing… Sir Velvet Gloss… of Applewood…"

A slender looking stallion walked in and bowed as well to Apple Jewel.

"Your highness, I am honored to be in your presence."

"Thank you, sir. How very kind of you to say." she said in a weary tone.

Velvet noticed and commented, "It is rather tiring, isn't it? To meet so many suitors in one day."

"It sure is…" she slightly smiled.

"Well you needn't to worry about spending so much time with me, a girl like you deserves to go over her other options."

That peak her interest and said, "That's rather noble of you."

He smirked, "Helps me to stand out more, doesn't it?"

Jewel released a small laugh, "How clever of you."

"You could say it's my middle name." he grinned, "Velvet 'Clever' Gloss."

Jewel tittered.

Spike and Applejack exchanged concern looks of how charming this guy was acting and that their daughter was already taken in by his words.

AJ whispered to her husband, "Let's keep an eye on this one as well…"

Spike whispered back, "Absolutely."

When Velvet was taken to his room, the herald started to announce, "And finally, Sir- or is it Prince?" he pondered on it as Fire Spark entered in and told the herald.

"Don't bother, Fan Fare. I can announce myself in." he approached Apple Jewel who had a hard look on her face as he bowed to her and said, "My name is Fire Spark, your highness. I come before you on bended hooves to beg for your forgiveness of never speaking up in the past. I was too cowardly to express my true feelings to you… I ask that you give me a chance to prove myself in the days to come… Because I care for you greatly and to lose you forever would mean certain misery upon my very being…"

Jewel interjected in a deadpan tone, "Screwball told you to say that."

Fire blushed and rubbed his neck, "Yeah… she did."

She sighed and said, "Fire, I'm not mad at you anymore. If anything, I'm mad at myself for not saying something sooner either…"

His eyes widen, "Really?"

Jewel quickly added, "Don't get me wrong, I still wish you could have told me your feelings sooner but what's done is done… and I can't show you any favoritism in this contest."

"And I don't disagree about that. You're doing the right thing."

She felt herself starting to smile until she remember her family was still around and looked back to see their sly smirks. She glared at them and motioned them to leave.

Sugar Belle and Apple Bloom exchanged giggles while Caramel and Pear chuckled and began to leave with Big Mac following behind them with his own amused smile. Ember left as well.

Spike and Applejack remained but didn't say anything as they gave the duo a knowing smile before leaving.

Apple Jewel faced Fire Spark again with a smile and said, "Give me a few weeks to get to know the others and then we'll go on our first date…"

He smiled back and nodded, "Thank you, Jewel… I promise I won't let you down…"


End file.
